Reality Vs Reality
by BeccaHeartsAckles
Summary: WARNING : WINCEST Sam and Dean are shocked by the fact there are books describing every event of their lives. Sam and Dean then find out about the world of Slash ...


_**Okay, I wrote this fic at about two in the morning so it's a little iffy. I'm still getting used to writing them.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. : )**_

_**Thanks to my beta if-you-could-read-my-mind.**_

_**You're an awesome beta and an even better friend.**_

_**xxx**_

_The reality that there were books describing all of Sam and Dean's lives to the tiniest detail was very difficult for the brothers to take in. There were even websites about them! This amused Dean._

"_There are 'Sam Girls' and 'Dean Girls' and … " Dean looked confused. "What are 'Slash Fans' ?"_

_Sam seemed reluctant to reply._

"_Like … Sam SLASH Dean … Together."_

_Dean looked up._

"_You mean like … together together?"_

_Sam nodded._

"_They know we're brothers, right?" Said Dean, looking appalled. _

"_Doesn't seem to matter."_

"_Oh come on, that … that's just sick!" Said Dean, slamming the laptop shut._

_Sam looked at his brother._

"_Is it, Dean? Is it really?"_

"_What, are you crazy?!" Said Dean., looking at Sam._

"_We're brothers! We're like … related!"_

"_Yes Dean, thanks for that update." Replied Sam, rolling his eyes._

"_I mean… come on Dean. You've never even thought about it?"_

"_No!" Dean almost yelled. "Why? Have you?"_

"_No." Sam said quickly, suddenly finding the back of his hand very interesting._

"_I just … you know …. Thought that … I don't know , something else was there. Outside the family relationship."_

_Dean was silent._

_He stood up and walked away from the table._

"_Dean? Say something. Anything!" Whined Sam, following his brother across the room._

"_I don't know what to say, Sammy." Dean whispered._

_He then coughed and his voice was suddenly stronger. _

"_You know, I'm flattered and all, kid, but I don't bat for that team."_

_He put a cheeky grin on his face, but he knew he wasn't fooling Sammy. Sam knew him better than that. He sighed._

_And Sam could see it in his face. He wanted this just as much as Sammy did. He was just too proud to show it._

_Well, that left it down to Sam to make the first move. _

_Dean was facing away from him as he placed his hand on his brothers shoulder._

_Dean looked at Sam's hand on his shoulder and placed his hand on top._

_He turned to look at Sammy._

_They were face to face. Sam could feel Dean's warm breath on his neck. Dean leaned up to Sam and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was short, but there was so much emotion in that kiss that Sam couldn't take it anymore._

_Sam grabbed his older brother by the back of the neck and pulled him into a powerful, yet loving kiss. _

_Dean could feel Sam's lips on is and knew that it should feel wrong, with Sam's tongue tracing his upper lip, begging for entry. But it didn't. It felt perfect. The way every kiss should feel. _

_Dean parted his lips and felt his brother's tongue enter and explore his mouth. _

_Dean ran his hands under Sam's shirt against his warm, muscled chest. He pulled the shirt up and over Sam's head. _

_Sam stopped kissing long enough to take his top off, but immediately began again after it was off._

_He then returned the favour and left Dean standing shirtless with his perfect chest breathing hard as their passion continued._

_Sam lowered his hand down to Dean's belt, but Dean's hand shot down to stop it._

_Dean was hesitant again. Sam could see that._

_So he ran his hand up Dean's chest and through his hair, massaging around his ears._

_Dean seemed to like this and was convinced to keep going._

_He undid Sam's jeans and as they dropped to the floor he and Sam lowered themselves onto the bed. _

_Dean lay on top of Sam, teasing him with his hand on Sam's bulge and planting kisses all over his neck._

_Sam was moaning in pleasure._

"_Come on, Dean!" He moaned. "I want you inside me!"_

_Dean smiled._

"_Do you, Sammy? Is that what you want?"_

"_Yes! God yes!"_

"_Well…" Dean faked a yawn. "It'll have to wait till tomorrow, cos I am beat!"_

"_De-ean!" Sam complained._

_Dean was still caressing Sam's package and Sam was now really turned on._

"_Fine." He growled, rolling fiercely on top of Dean._

"_I'll drive!"_

_And threw his lips onto Deans, tongue's brushing against each other as they led into a night of fiery, demonic passion._


End file.
